Complications
by LusterFlare
Summary: When Pixie Hollow gets a new addition, ancient powers bloom, tensions rise, and a dark force returns. Can the group of exiles save the home they once knew, or will temptation overtake them? yuri Peri/Vix Tink/Vidia and plenty of others...
1. Chapter 1

**OK, first fanfic and personally I think it's great. I need your reviews and more chapters are waiting to be typed. Peri/Vex are the main couple here but Tink/Vidia are a huge back story. Vex is my own charactor along with plenty of other additions you'll hear about quite soon. Enjoy and please review!**

* * *

Chapter 1-sneaking out?

Periwinkle sat on the giant snow flake where she'd first learned of her sister, one of very few. She hadn't seen the images in a while, so when Dewie saw her kneeling there he wondered what was wrong. She turned to see him there, a tear running down her cheek. Immediately he rushed to her side, taking her hand in his own.

"Everything okay?" he asked, watching as Tinkerbelle arose from dust in the distance. As he watched, Tink's image exploded into light, revealing a new picture.

The fairy's face was small and surprised, her eyes a bright glowing violet. Her dress was dark blue lined with white, her wings light and strong. As she flipped her hair from her eyes, she flinched back. Where am I?" she asked, before all the images disappeared.

"I'm going, Dewie," Periwinkle said suddenly. "I have to know who she is."

"Come in Milori." Queen Clarion called, turning from the window in her room.

"Peri said there's a new fairy coming into the warm side." Said Milori, striding to the window himself.

"Periwinkle?"

"Yes. She saw her in the light visions.

"Then it must be happening," Clarion whispered, "Peri is going to fall form this new fairy and become one of two new spirit fairies."

"We have to stop this," breathed Milori, "If Periwinkle attends the ceremony there will be no stopping the transformation. They'll come back for her."

Tinkerbelle flew as fast as she could to Peri's cliff house. She had news that her sister had to hear. As she landed on the broken edge where she'd fallen once before, she felt the delicate frost on her wings begin to melt.

"Periwinkle!" she called out, "are you there?"

The small frost fairy laid a hand on her sister's wings without being asked, startling her but saving the thin skin from the cold.

"I have to attend the ceremony tomorrow." She said, "I need your help."

"You already know?" gasped Tinkerbelle, "How?"

"I'll tell you later, first we need to find a way for me to cross."

Tinkerbelle pulled a small blue stone from the bag she always brought with her. It shone like the moon and radiated magic.

"How did you get this from the staff?' Peri whispered, afraid someone would hear.

Tink just smiled, "I made the new staff, Terrance and I didn't need all the shards so I kept a few.

"Here" She said, handing the stone to her sister, "Frost it."

As Periwinkle hesitantly ran her hand along the stone, it began to turn white. "Oh, my god," she breathed, "It even feels cold to me."

"It absorbs our magic. Hold onto it tomorrow, it'll keep you cool.

Lord Milori scanned the crowd for any sign of Periwinkle. He couldn't find her anywhere, though he knew she'd find a way into the tree. Everyone had already set down with the others of their talent, and if Peri were here, she'd be easy enough to spot in her icy, blue dress.

Putting his doubts to rest, Milori took his seat next to the Queen. Just as he sat, Vidia flew into the center of the ring of fairies, a purple flower floating behind her. Ironically enough, the new spirit came to them as a periwinkle. As the petals touched the floor of the tree, he heard a gasp from the wind fairies' seats, and his suspicions grew again.


	2. Chapter 2 - A Better Fairy

**First off i said vix on the summary but the new fairy's name is Vex. I'm uploading chapters 1 & 2 since I already had them typed and more should be coming over the weekend but definitely by monday night. If you're a little confused through the first few chapters that's intentional. Trust all questions will be answered.**

* * *

Chapter 2 - A better fairy...

Periwinkle stared in awe. She had never seen anyone so beautiful. As the new fairy rose from the dust surrounding her, Peri froze. Her hair was the darkest midnight blue, a perfect accent to her light violet eyes. Her body was light, but now frail, thin yet curved. Her lips weren't full, but still played perfectly against her thin cheeks and nose.

Her wings were the most striking feature, long and elegant, yet obviously powerful. She was tall enough, yet the wings made her look like an arrow ready to fly.

As she lifted her head she flinched back. "W-Where am I?" she stammered, pulling her hair from her face.

"Pixie hollow." Said Clarion, rising from her throne by the dust fountain, "What is your name, young one?"

"Vex," said the fairy, standing to her full height.

With a flourish, Queen Clarion waved her hand, and a spiral of pedestals rose from the center of the great tree… all of them empty. She looked quietly to each one, puzzled, before a larger pedestal rose from the center. Atop the pillar spun a great whirlwind, spraying snow into the crowd. Slowly, Vex reached her hand to touch it, and as she did, it exploded into a cloud of silver dust.

When the crowd finally settled, Vex looked to the queen, confused. "What does it mean?" she asked.

Without answering Clarion looked to the wind fairies." I know Periwinkle is with you." She said sternly, "Send her down."

Slowly the violet clad fairies separated, Leaving a white haired winter fairy, clothed in a small purple dress, to fly to the middle of the ring.

"Give me the stone," said the queen quietly.

"But-"

"Your wings will be fine." Clarion assured her, "What this means is that the two of you are spirit fairies. While your strongest talents are wind, Vex, and frost, Periwinkle, you are not bound by these skills. A spirit fairy can perform any talent.

"Before anyone gets excited, I want to explain that this is very dangerous. You two are matched. Spirit fairies are born in pairs, made for each other. Normally this bond would be a good thing; however, as you fall further in love, your powers combine and grow even stronger.

"How is that dangerous?" Peri asked, "Wouldn't that make us better?"

"You would be too strong," replied Clarion, "if the two of you were to become so passionate that you used such power unwittingly, certain magics would be destroyed. Pixie Hollows very existence would be at stake. The pixie Dust tree could be destroyed, and we would lose our magic altogether.


	3. Chapter 3 - Secrets and meetings

Instantly, Tinkerbell was out of the stands and at Peri's side. "There has to be a way to keep our magic!" she said, her wings fluttering nervously.

Milori broke in at that, "There is. Sadly you've been through this before."

"No-"

"Yes… You are to take your sister home. She is to stay there, permanently."

The celebration continued without interruption, solemn though it was. Vex dutifully stayed alongside the other wind fairies, tears threatening to fall constantly. She'd only known this place for a few hours, but already she was unsure if she liked it here.

Of all the soft and cheering words, one fairy's whispered sentence meant the most. "Come on," said Vidia, "Let's go find that white-haired lover of yours."

"But your wings!' Vex gasped, "They'll break in the cold…"

Looking around quickly, Vidia grabbed the new fairy's hand, suddenly coating it with ice. "Tink and I are good at hiding things we don't want others to know… Now come on before someone sees us."

Taking Vex's hand, she flew off through the branches. Lights flickered in the trees marking fairy's houses. The night was cool and all the warm fairies were attending the ceremony, so no one saw them leave.

Within minutes they had crossed over into winter and flown to Peri's cliff house. The small, powdery fairy was in tears when they arrived. Even though they'd just met, seeing her match that way nearly had Vex crying as well.

Tinkerbell noticed her arrival and immediately backed away to give Vex her moment. The young wind fairy slowly approached her newfound love, kneeling behind her. Wrapping a finger in the lock of hair hanging by her face, Vex whispered to the distraught fairy. "Hey, you okay?"

"No, Vex. I-Vex!" Periwinkle screamed, "You're here!" She promptly shot up into Vex's arms. Before either of the two knew what was happening, Peri pressed their lips together, nervous at first, but then more assuredly. The kiss seemed to last forever, but it couldn't have been more than a few seconds. The first thing they noticed after breaking apart was the absence of their friends.

Where do you think they went?" Vex asked.

Peri just shrugged, "Most people don't see it, but those two can't stay apart for long. They've known they were matched since last summer."


	4. Chapter 4 - Seperated

Come on!" Periwinkle shouted, "You have to meet someone" She flew off towards the dust fountain but when she looked back Vex was no longer behind her.

"Up here!" Vex shouted, already a good hundred yards ahead.

"Is that just natural?" Peri shouted back, slowly flying to her lover.

"Hmmm…" Vex flew around the frost fairy, examining her dainty wings. "Okay, Periwinkle, lesson one. Stretch your wings out behind you, your toes pointed, palms facing back." She hovered around Periwinkle, correcting her mistakes, careful not to touch her wings.

"Alright," she said, "the air is yours. Think about it, all this space under your control…"

Suddenly pages flew around the study. Dewy thought there must have been a snow storm outside, but as the pages settled, he saw two familiar faces. "Periwinkle!" He gasped, "and, ahh…"

"Vex" the tall fairy said, taking his hand. "You must be the keeper."

"Dewie," Peri asked, "do you have any books on the spirit fairies?"

"I knew it!" He laughed, "So happy for you two! Sorry, girls, that one happens to be out right now. Lucky for you, Tink and Vidia have it down at the frost forest."

"Thanks so much." Periwinkle cooed, hugging the short, white haired man before shooting back out the door, Vex following quickly.

The leaves in the frost forest sparkled white. Not quite frozen, just blanketed with ice. Tinkerbell, Vidia, and two frost fairies sat in a group near the edge, a silver bound book open between them, none noticing the couple's slow approach. Without making a sound, Vex and Periwinkle hovered over the group. No one had seen them yet, and so nobody expected the miniature snow storm that blew around the group suddenly.

Ice coated the fairies' hair when the blizzard finally died down. Covered in snow, Spike stared in shock at the two spirit fairies before her. "How did Peri use wind talent, and how is a warm fairy here without her wings frosted… And why are they holding hands?"

Periwinkle looked around quickly, making sure no one was listening. "We're-"

Spirit fairies." Milori interrupted. Queen Clarion was with him, followed by Fawn and Silvermist. "Which is why Vex is going home, now.

I don't want to do this, girls, but it's my responsibility to make tough decisions that others cannot."

"Lord milori," Periwinkle begged, "why are you doing this?"

"We just met!" added Vex. "We cant be apart! Please don't make me leave…"

Lord milori turned to face his snow owl, sighing and slumping his shoulders. "The winter solstice is close at hand. The moon will hang in the sky almost constantly, calling to the hollow one who Clarion and I banished long ago…"

"Periwinkle," Queen Clarion sighed, "Being a spirit fairy isn't just dangerous for the seasons."

"Why?" Peri asked.

"Not all faires are born of bright things like sunlight. Long ago, the night fairies lived alongside us. They pulled light from the stars, set the trees to sleep, sang in the nightly breeze.

"Back when the hollow was young, they protected us from the dangers of the world outside our borders. One such fairy, however, wanted more power than he had. He wanted to take the mainland from the humans by force. So he kidnapped me to do spur the fairies into action."

"That's horrible!" gasped Tinkerbell. "How could he do that?"

"He was a spirit fairy, Tinkerbell," Clarion responded, hanging her head, "and his match had been taken from him by the mainlanders hunting the same mirror that saved autumn last year. Luckily I was saved, and just before the dark fairy could be imprisoned in the pixie dust tree, he took advantage of my hero's weekness. He struck the fairy's wink and broke it."

"Lord Milori?" Whispered Periwinkle, tears already filling her eyes.

Milori turned, a grimace on marring his features. "I never once flew in the warm side, doing so would break my wings, but I ran my hardest to save the queen. When the chance came, the dark one tore my wing to escape."

"I still don't understand what this has to do with us!" Vex shouted, "Why do we have to be apart?"

Lord Milori was silent for a moment, forlorn and weary. "Because," he said slowly, "if you and Peri lose control in your passion, such immense power would break the borders that keep the night fairies at bay. It's not exactly your power that is dangerous, Vex… It's your heart."

"Periwinkle?" Vex begged, "Please, tell me you'll stay with me."

No, Vex!" Clarion shouted sternly, "I'm sorry. This is bigger than you, we are going home. If you don't come back, you'll not be allowed to stay here."

"You mean-"

"Yes. You will have to leave the hollow."

"Come one," Tink said, looking around the crowd, "Let's go…"

One by one the fairies flew off to the warm side, until only Vex, Peri, and the two frost fairies remained. Without saying a word, Peri leapt into Vex's arms, finally releasing the torrent of tears she'd been fighting.

"I- I don't want- Want to-"

I know…" Vex whispered. "We'll find a way to stay together, I promise."

Finally, Vex flew off to the warm side. After she'd Peri broke down. "I don't get it!" She screamed, "Why does this keep happening?"

She sank to her knees, wrapping her arms round herself, sobbing and screaming. "First Tink and now-… Now-" her throat caught/ As she raised her head, her eyes turned black. Periwinkle stood, clenching her fists, and as she shot into the air, lightning crashed in the distance.


	5. Chapter 5 - a storm brewing

**Okay, everyon, I know my chapters are getting quite short, but these were typed months ago, when I first started my first fanfic. The story is unfinished so when i get through with what's already written, I should be able to start lengthening the chapters and detail. I'll do my best editing till then without changing the story.**

* * *

Tink, Vidia and Vex flew ahead of the others. There was a bond a bond between the three and while each wanted to be alone, they felt comfortable together.

"Ugh!" Tink growled. "Disgusting! Those two never learn!"

Vidia half chuckled, half cried. "Ridiculous! First you and now Vex; Periwinkle doesn't deserve to go through this twice!"

"Vex?" Tink called, turning mid-flight. "What do you- Vex!?"

"Down here!"

Looking down, Tinkerbell saw the young wind fairy cradling her wing.

"What happened!?" Vex gasped as her friends rushed down. Her wings were soaked and when she looked up, the clouds had turned black.

Suddenly lightning crashed and snow began to fall along with sheets of rain. As the trio looked back to the woods across the border, a black streak passed between them, powering towards summer.

"Periwinkle!" They shouted together.

Vex stood, flapping her wings so fast the water sizzled off. "I don't have the patience for this!" she screamed, and shot off after her lover.

Flying as fast as possible, Vex streaked through the storm, rending trees as she flew. Within seconds she'd reached the pixie dust tree, only to find it frozen solid, a freezing sheet of ice spreading from its base.

She could hear Peri shouting, and with each syllable another spray of ice flew from the center of the tree. Fighting the cold, Vex flew down toward the great pillar of ice that was the Pixie Dust Tree and landed on the slick field of frozen dust. Looking through the mist of flying snow, she saw Periwinkle. She was holding the queen by her wings, her foot braced against her shoulder blades.

* * *

**Jeez, Peri... You mad, bro?**


	6. Chapter 6 - to kill a queen

**Don't just quit because of the chapter title, it's deceiving. Author's note at bottom.**

* * *

Clarion choked in pain, her wings ready to snap from her back. She could see Periwinkle's reflection in the ice, her hair turned black, arms coated in ice, her eyes a whirl of snow. Her wings had grown, covered in black spikes and dripping what looked like oil.

"Do you feel the pain!?" Peri screamed, pulling harder on the golden wings. "Does it kill you?"

"Yes!" Clarion groaned, "Please, stop it!"

Periwinkle pulled harder, sending tendrils of ice into the golden dust. "Maybe I should rip them off! Show you what you've done to me twice now!"

"No, please!" Clarion could feel her wings begin to tear and shrieked in agony.

"Periwinkle!"

The frost fairy stopped, confused. What had she been doing? Looking down, she saw golden wings against caramel skin and rage filled her mind. She reached down, taking a handful of golden dust in her fist.

"Periwinkle, stop it!"

No, she wouldn't be stopped. This woman had to pay. As Peri reached down again, she felt something slam into her side. Peri whipped her head around to see a tall, violet dressed fairy. Confusion masked her face and she lost concentration. Wind and ice bit her face; snow stuck in her hair.

_That can't be right, _she thought, _we're on the warm side. There should be sunshine and warm air. Queen Clarion should be- CLARION!_

Once again, anger and hatred fogged Periwinkle's sight. She began to squirm, fighting this other fairy's grip.

"Peri listen to me!" Vex screamed, wrestling her lover to the ground. "Periwinkle, stop this!"

Still the frost fairy fought freezing the very air. She squirmed and wriggled until something soft and warm touched her lips, and the world turned white.

* * *

**Listen up! If your squemish about all the XXX yuri literature, now's your time to bow out. If you want to skip the steamy parts, go ahead. I wrote them in a way that they don't do much for the plot besides build a little bit more romance. You won't miss anything if you just skip the yuri. For everyone who's here for just that, the next chapter is for you. It gets better but this is the preliminary stage in a very hot and steamy action story. Have fun!**


	7. Chapter 7 - ice like fire

**Author's note at bottom, again...**

* * *

Tink and vidia landed slowly on the ice. For sure this was where Peri and Vex had gone, but they didn't seem to be around. The storm had finally died down and the ice sparkled on the tree. A golden form lay in the center of the icy dust pool.

"Queen Clarion!" Tink gasped, "Where are peri and Vex?"

The queen didn't reply, merely pointed to the fountain where the golden pixie dust used to pour from the tree. Hovering above the mouth of the fountain was a white, glowing orb of ice, just big enough to comfortably contain two faires.

This kiss, it was so powerful. Soft and warm, yet every brush of skin loaded with electricity. It made her heart race, not with the rage from before, but with a fervent desperation that drew her further in. Her tongue brushed against her lover's lips, her teeth, and her own tongue. There wasn't a bit of this she could leave unexplored. It wasn't just the kiss that she needed.

Periwinkle slid her hands up Vex's dress, tracing a line of cold fire along the contours of her body. Her hips were rounded but not too wide, her abs firm but flat, her breasts… Peri stopped, opening her eyes.

"Vex?" she gasped, her hands still on the wind fairy's chest.

"Don't stop." Vex panted, never breaking the kiss, "I want us, so bad!"

Periwinkle closed her eyes, drawing ever deeper into their passion. Her hands cupped her lover's breasts, causing the tall sprite to moan in pleasure. She moved their lips apart, trailing a line of frost along Vex's collarbone, nipping at her neck.

Peri's hands slid back down the wind fairy's body after tossing the bright violet dress aside. Her lips found the pink nub at the tip of Vex's breast, pulling tightly at the skin. A splash of gold poured onto her tongue, sweet, like the nectar of a spring flower.

"Oh, god," Vex moaned, "Peri, that's… so good!"

"Mnh." Peri murmured, still suckling the liquid magic. Finally her fingers reached their destination, toying with the folds of pink skin. Vex's breath quickened, small moans of pleasure escaping her lips. Periwinkle reached up again to kiss her, slipping a finger into the warmth.

She rubbed harder, eliciting more groans and wetness from her ecstatic lover, whose hands had already made a mess of Peri's hair and back. Vex gasped, arching her back, throwing herself onto the frost fairy's caress.

"It's too much!" she breathed, "Periwinkle.. I'm going to-

"Go ahead," Peri replied, mercilessly adding another finger. "Let it go."

Spasms racked Vex's body, sending her into ecstatic shivers and screams of pleasure. The skin around Peri's fingers tightened almost painfully, and the clear liquid poured onto the ice. After a final scream they lay still, Vex gasping for air she couldn't find, Periwinkle embracing her as she enjoyed the after effects of her natural high.

And then the ice cracked, and the world returned.

* * *

**Personally that was some of the most fun i've ever had writing. While I didn't enjoy it as if I were reading it per say, it was a fun challenge trying to make it seem real. I'm big on visuals and for a bit of juicy entertainment that's all about visuals, that was a big deal. Anyway, like I said, things get quite a bit steamier later on and the interactions aren't always pleasent. I'll warn you before any seens such as this one and none of them will take away from the story, so feel free to just skip through any chapter I flag like I did this one.**


End file.
